Ultraman Victory and Ultraman Justice: Victorian Warriors
by dragonejt
Summary: Ultraman Victory and Ultraman Justice discover that they are brothers! How will this prepare them for upcoming Bogal invasion? Also, how does Ultraman Ginga find his way back to his own universe?
1. Chapter 1

_Inspiration: One day, as I was browsing the Ultraman Wiki at .com, and I discovered that Ultraman Justice's (2_ _nd_ _and 3_ _rd_ _Ultraman Cosmos Movies) finisher attack was known as Victorium Ray, while Ultraman Victory's (Ultraman Ginga S Series) finisher was known as Victorium Shoot._

Thousands of years ago, after the great Dark Spark War, two Ultramen who escaped the Spark Doll transformation came to the underground Victorian people of Earth. These two were Ultraman Victory and Ultraman Justice. The two Ultramen, who were brothers, pledged to defend Earth from Dark Lugiel. However, there was a civil war among the Victorians themselves, with one group saying that they should participate in the Dark Spark war, and the other group saying that they should maintain peace and not participate in it. Ultraman Justice stood with the first group, and Ultraman Victory stood with the second group. The second group won the Victorian civil war, and the first group, along with Ultraman Justice, escaped to another parallel universe, where the Dark Spark war did not even occur. This first group then named themselves Delaxion, and maintained universal justice throughout the parallel dimension. However, because of the loss and suffering of the civil war, the Victorians sealed their memories, and all forgot, except for Shepardon.

A few years ago, Ultraman Zero crossed the inter-universal boundary and entered another universe to defeat Belial. This, however, came with the consequence that it would be easier to cross dimensions for other entities later on. Ark Bogal of the first universe (with the Dark Spark War) discovered this and called to its kin Bogal of the second universe to invade Earth and steal its life source: Shepardon and the Victorium Crystals.

At the Land of Light, Ultraman Justice is called on to defeat the latest threat in the galaxy: Bogal and its minions, Lesser Bogal. Ultraman Justice flew to the Fantonian planet to ask the whereabouts of Bogal. Justice discovered that Bogal was preparing an inter-universal portal to enter another universe. He flew to Coronaic Spiral and found Bogal making final preparations to cross universes. Ultraman Justice used a Victorium Ray, but the energy was absorbed by Bogal. Then, the portal opened, and Bogal flew through it. Justice followed in shortly after.

Bright light surrounded Ultraman Justice after he crossed the portal. The other universe had an inverted ellipse galaxy where the Coronaic Spiral was in his universe. The Bogal who had also crossed the portal was long gone, and so Ultraman Justice could only slowly explore this other universe to find Bogal. The current thing that worried him the most was that if there were no Ultramen in this universe, then Bogal could freely choose to feed on whichever planet he liked. It was very important to find Earth in this universe.


	2. Chapter 2

Ultraman Justice set up a Twinkle Way to get to Earth (in the universe with the Spark Dolls) immediately, and arrived at Earth to find a Demaaga rampaging around Earth. Ultraman Justice was unfamiliar with this monster, and arrived and fought off the Demaaga with basic punches, kicks, and other attacks. However, this was not enough, and the Demaaga quickly began to overpower Ultraman Justice with its molten iron fireballs. Ultraman Justice was knocked to the ground, and he thought that all was lost, but then he heard a shout of "Victorium Burn!" and saw a thin beam of light, similar to Ultraseven and Ultraman Zero's Emerium ray, fired at the Demaaga. The Demaaga fell down on the spot, and Ultraman Justice was able to get up and recover. He heard a "hey, don't fight those monsters if you aren't skilled enough" said behind him, and he turned to face an Ultraman protecting Earth of this universe, Ultraman Victory. Ultraman Justice said thanks to Ultraman Victory, and the two were about to revert into human form except for the fact that a bolt of Dark Thunder G (Greeza's attack to awaken monsters from Spark Dolls in Ultraman X) struck Demaaga. Both ultras quickly turned around, only to watch Demaaga being revived and evolved into Tsurugi-Demaaga! This time, Ultraman Justice and Ultraman Victory's basic attacks did nothing to damage the new monster, and so Ultraman Victory fired a Victorium Burn from his head. This knocked Tsurugi-Demaaga back, and both ultras started charging up their finisher attacks. When Tsurugi-Demaaga stood up again, both ultras' finisher attacks were charged up. Ultraman Victory shouted "Victorium Shoot!" and fired his, while Ultraman Justice shouted "Victorium Ray!" and fired his finisher attack. When Tsurugi-Demaaga finally imploded on the spot, Ultraman Justice reverted to his human host, a girl from Delaxion named Julie, and Ultraman Victory reverted back to his human host, Shou.

Shou immediately turned to face Julie, and asked how she (Ultraman Justice) could fire a Victorium Ray. As far as he knew, the only Ultraman who could channel the power of the Victorium Crystals was himself, Ultraman Victory. Julie replied, saying that thousands of years ago their race had been exiled from an underground people into deep space of another universe. When Shou heard this, he recognized the story, and led her to the modern underground Victorian society to meet the previous person who had come from the other universe: Hiyori. When Julie saw Hiyori, she immediately shouted "older sister!" Hiyori turned around to see Julie running at her and the two then exchanged a hug. "I was so worried you had died while crossing universes!", Julie exclaimed. Shou could only smile at this happy reunion.

Somewhere in deep space, at the center of an inverted ellipse galaxy, Ultraman Ginga saw a transdimensional wormhole open up. Out came a new monster he had never seen before, and then everything went black…


End file.
